Watchtower Bunker
Upgrade Progression Bunker Benefit Comparison Construction Limits Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Changing Bunker Type Housed Infantry Standard Infantry * * Special Forces *A Level 6 Watchtower Bunker is required to house Special Forces. *Hero Units be placed into a Bunker of any type **Includes Brother Jeremiah, Kara, Sarkis & Sheila. *Placing Special Forces in Bunkers works the exact same way as placing them into Platoons **A Special Forces non-Hero Lead Unit must be placed into bunker first. **The Leader's Fireteam may then be filled with other qualified members. *Hero Unit Buffs **Buffs from Hero Units outside a Bunker will only be applied to qualified Special Forces once they have spawned from a destroyed bunker. **All normal Buff restrictions still apply *All Damage sustained by Special Forces once ejected from a destroyed Bunker is subject to Repair Time. **Health levels will be 100% each time Special Forces spawn from a destroyed Bunker. *Earning Veteran Experience Points in Bunkers **Special Forces gain vXP from all Damage dealt while housed in a Bunker. **Special Forces gain vXP for Damage taken after being ejected from a destroyed Bunker *Controlling ejected Special Forces **All Special Forces ejected from a destroyed Bunker are Fully Controllable by the Player. Appearance Progression Related Missions Update History *The reduced Upgrade Times for levels 8 thru 13 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for all Levels in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 5 through 10 in the . *The reduced Bunker Type Swapping times to 5s for all levels in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the . *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The reduced the Level requirement to Lv 6 for housing Infantry S.F. in the G. U. of Aug 25, 2016 *The became susceptible to the affects of the Busted Status Effect in the G. U. of Jun 08, 2016 *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The ( Lv 9 ) gained the ability to house some Infantry Special Forces in the G. U. of Oct 01, 2015 *The Watchtower received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the G. U. of Oct 01, 2015 *The Watchtower received the ability to be upgraded to Levels 7 & 8 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 *The Watchtower increased its Construction Limit by 1 to a max of 5 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 *The Watchtower adjusted its Attack Range to the edge of the bunker in the Game Update of Feb 12, 2014 *The Watchtower ''received type specific Range & Damage Bonuses in the Game Update of Jan 22, 2013 *The ''Watchtower ''was introduced with Strategic Bunkers in the Game Update of Jan 22, 2013 *No Further Updates Additional Info *The ''Watchtower has both a Command Center & Barracks Level Requirement prior to being Constructed & Upgraded. *The Watchtower be constructed directly from scratch. **The Watchtower must be changed from a previously constructed Standard Bunker of at least Level 2. *The may house any Non-Mech, ground based Infantry Unit. *The Infantry Units allowed in are : **Gladiator, Hercules, Valkyrie, Vanguard, Viper, Viper X, Wraith & Hero Infantry Special Forces. *The may only be filled with Infantry Units that are at 100% Health. *The is filled with Unit directly from Storage. ** therefore the Units housed in Bunkers do take up space in your Base Defender Platoon. *All Infantry housed within a Watchtower are Stunned when the Bunker is struck by any Concussion ( ) Status Effect weapon. *The Watchtower will eject any of its housed units upon destruction if the Busted ( ) Status Effect has been applied. *Infantry housed in a Bunker be issued commands via Combat Controls. **However when ejected they retain the last command they were given while in a Platoon. Trivia *With 5 Level 10 s essentially gains an additional 2,750 capacity which is counted toward the Base Defender Platoon capacity. *Special Forces became available for placing in a Bunker with the release of the Level 9 Bunkers. **Special Forces gain the same benefits from each Bunker type as standard Infantry. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 32.v2'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/21/13 ) - PREVIEW SERVER - Watchtowers and Strongholds ( Official ) - Preview *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Introducing Strategic Bunkers! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Strategic Bunkers - Official Discussion! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Official Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 10/01/15 ) - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Level 9 Information *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) * * * Gallery Heavily fortified , upgrade lvl 6 wathctower.PNG|Level 6 Upgrade Message Box watchtower bunker-Lg.png|Large Pic strategic bunker.jpg|Strategic Bunkers Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 10-01-2015.png|Game Update : Oct 01, 2015 Level 9 Introduction GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 10 Upgrade Video Navigation Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Bunker Category:Defenses Category:A to Z